monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clan:Moon Dragon Clan
The Moon Dragon Clan Rules: 1. NO IDIOT BEHAVIOR 2. No invisible status 3. DON'T JOIN IF YOU AREN'T ON FREQUENTLY (applies to council and other major ranks) 4. You must have proof of your clan membership 5. You must follow the orders your superior gives 6. Don't stray from your division (talk to me to switch) 7. If you want to rank up you must keep track of your accomplishments (if you complete a listed accomplishment below make sure you remember to keep track that you did) 8. DONT'T YOU DARE LIE ABOUT YOUR ACCOMPLISHMENTS (i got eyes, and if you sa you did something and the member in controll says no your out) 9. Don't argue to your superior Registration Rules: 1. you must be hr 31+ (if not you'll be sent to the training facility of the clan) 2. you must complete The Trial of Elder's Wisdom, Valor, Durabilty, Swiftness, and Power Valor: The test of bravery; proves of your bravery of surviving the challenge of this test Wisdom: The test of knowledge; proves of your knowledge of the hunt Swiftness: The test of speed; proves of your ability to stay ahead of the hunt, and never fall behind Durability: The test of sturdyness; proves of your ability to sustain the damage of any attack at any time Power: The test of strength; proves of your ability to slay any monster, with any weapon 3. you MUST complete the trial to join Ranks: just a quick look over. me--->council--->division admins--->unit leaders--->regulars--->rookies Leader: Me (Drake) MDC Rank: Lunar Dracun Council: ????,????,????,????,????,????,????(1 counciler 4 each weapon) MDC Rank: Astral Smasher(hammer), Void Spear(lance), Nebula Sniper(bowgun), Super Nova Slasher(long sword), Great Comet Slasher(Great Sword), Asteroid Slasher(sword and shield) Gravity Swicher(switch axe) Division Admins: they have a special rank most members can't achieve.there are 3 admins per division (21 admins) so its(for example) Lunar Lieutenant Hammer 1, and so on. they are in charge of unit leaders. Unit Leaders: Unit Leaders have to make decisions contact admins help regular members and so forth.also rarily the unit leader may become a 4th admin adding a new branch in the clan (thats what we want, a big clan). sometimes an admin quits so we gather the clan in a server unused, and elect a new admin, and a new unit leader to take his place. time for actuall ranks rookie ranks: Lunar Hatchlet(31-35) Star Wanderer(36-40) Crater maker(41-45) regular ranks: Comet Chaser(46-50) Lunar Elder Slayer(51-55) Revolution Alterer(56-60) Costellation Forger(61-65) high ranks(qualify to be unit leaders): Nebula Creator(66-70) Super Nova Destroyer(71-75) Astromatic Wonder(76-80) Dragon Apprentice(81-85) Ultra ranks(qualify to be division admins): Ultimate Super Nova Inhaler(86-90) Star Breather(91-95) any other member above this rank can choose whatever title they want profile requirements: grade: must be RG, HG, or UG title: as in one of the above Division: what weapon type your division is rank: regular, unit leader, division admin, or council for instance person who just joined would be: MDC grade: RG rank: lunar hatchlet division: hammer place: regular meetings: as i mentioned above there will be meetings. they are usually in expert server(one not being used) and the council and i will explain the important matters of the clan. note: IF YOU ARE READING THIS AND YOU ARE NOT PART OF THE CLAN AND YOU GO INTO A MEETING GET OUT! I WILL KNOW IF YOU ARE PART OF THE CLAN OR NOT! PLEASE NOTE: DIVISION ADMINS, UNIT LEADERS OR COUNCIL MUST BE ON ALMOST DAILY. THESE ARE IMPORTANT POSITIONS THAT REQUIRE YOU TO BE THERE! IF YOU ARE GONE WITHOUT NOTIFYING ME FOR MORE THAN 3 DAYS YOU MAY GET REMOVED!!!! Category:Clans